


Багровый рог

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Багровый рог [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Карадрас обладает собственной волей, а характер у него скверный.Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020Вдохновлялось BBC Winter Olympics 2014 Sochi Promo Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wle3-h1yxc0
Series: Багровый рог [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698943
Kudos: 2





	Багровый рог

Он взирал на залитый странным светом мир и чёрную бездну над головой. Он видел, как погас свет, и в той бездне зажглись искры. Странные существа проходили мимо, а он иногда стряхивал на них снег. Просто так. Из любопытства.  
Мелкие копошились у его подножия и в пещерах, пробитых водой и прогрызенных иными тварями. Они звали его. Они назвали его Багровым Рогом, и он откликнулся на это имя. Может, ему просто было интересно?  
Первый рассвет заливал склоны гор, и они словно горели в огне. Солнечная ладья пронеслась над миром, и он потянулся вслед, насколько хватало сил, но этот свет был намного выше него. Позже он смирился с тем, что сколь бы высок он ни был, солнца ему никогда не достать. А ведь его вершина вздымалась выше облаков, а тучи порой разбивались о его склоны, проливаясь дождём.  
Он вновь обратил свой взор к земле и к тем, кто поселился в его тени. Они были шумными, но интересными. Они просили его защиты, и он давал её им, просто потому, что без них вновь станет тихо и скучно.  
Он менялся.  
Жители предгорий приносили ему жертвы, пели о нём песни, слагали сказки.  
И он приходил. Он плясал с ними в кругу и ел за одним столом, а их женщины говорили ему, что он красив, что его волосы подобны костру, а в его глазах застыл солнечный свет. Они грели его. Это было непохоже на то, как свет прогревал землю, но ему нравилось. Их еда и тепло их рук. Звуки их голосов.  
Как жаль, что всё проходит.  
Мгла закрыла от него солнце. Стихли песни. Вершина его навсегда скрылась под снежным плащом. А сердце, то, что он мог бы так называть, едва начав биться, промёрзло насквозь.  
И стоял он с поседевшей главой, возвышаясь надо всем, глядя на теряющий краски мир.


End file.
